<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>always and forever by SoftForDream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697990">always and forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftForDream/pseuds/SoftForDream'>SoftForDream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Confessions, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Immortal Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Love Confessions, M/M, Soulmates, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Use of Real Names</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:40:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftForDream/pseuds/SoftForDream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which dream is immortal and george is a man who gets reincarnated each life time.</p><p>or</p><p>they're soulmates who keep on falling in love with each other through different lifetimes george lives</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>always and forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi! if you like the story, maybe drop a kudos? :)</p><p>also, here's the link to my discord, there's a lot of nice people there if you want to join! we have fun writing / art events there, too! </p><p>https://discord.gg/tRTqH4s</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He never knew he was different. He didn’t expect for himself to be different, nor did he look like he was different, but he was. In comparison to other people, he was a living myth standing on two feet, he was something that many people desired, he was something people longed and wished for, but never did they realise how much of a curse it was to deal with. They don’t know, and they never will be able to experience the pain he goes through.</p><p>In 1292, he was born into this world with the gift people search for, but with the biggest curse there ever was.</p><p>Clay is immortal.</p><p>He never realised he was,he lived a nice life, aged like normal people did whilst having his favourite person by his side. He lived his first life as a knight to his prince, who then became the king, who then became his husband. It was unusual for that time - for two men to be together -, but seeing as it was the king and everyone should accept his choices, they brushed it off as normal. Their love was normal, nothing out of the ordinary compared to other people’s relationships. Everyone in the kingdom could see their bond, it was far beyond unbreakable, their previous spoken vows sticking to the truthful words. It stayed like that for the rest of their life.</p><p>At least for the rest of George’s life.</p><p>The poor king’s life was taken away at the age of 47, passing away due to the nearby plague. Clay remembers it all, remembers the pained look on the brunet’s face, remembers the choked down sobs whilst he clutched on his husband’s hand, remembers the tears glistening in his eyes as he struggled to choke out his last few words. The sight was horrific, Clay’s heart was rapidly beating inside his chest, slowly breaking into pieces as he was forced to watch his love die. </p><p>It was that time, the first time he was forced to go through the pain of losing his loved one, the first time his heart was torn in half as he watched the light in George’s eyes die out.</p><p>It was then when he first realised he was immortal.</p><p>The concept was weird, he had aged the same way as George had, but as soon as the man passed away in his arms, it was like some kind of a light switch was flipped. Upon waking up the day after the brunet passed away, he was met with his younger self’s face. No wrinkles on his face, no greying hair, no possible pain in his bones, he looked twenty again. At that time, he remembers how hard he had freaked out upon seeing his reflection in the river, seeing his thirty-years younger version of himself.</p><p>At first, he had thought it had all been a dream, but coming upon further realisation, it quickly turned out to be reality. From that point on, he didn’t know whether or not it was a gift or a curse, but after further inspection and analysation, he managed to realise that being immortal is not all sunshine and rainbows. Years later, after still not having aged, he never forgot about his first love, never moved on and spent years and years on yearning to feel his touch again. </p><p>But, something else happened soon after.</p><p>Really soon.</p><p>In 1378, he was visiting the nearby market after running out of the necessities he needed in order to survive. Well, not necessarily to survive, seeing as he couldn’t die no matter what he tried, but hunger was a bitch to deal with so he opted for the choice of living like normal people did. There were still so many questions regarding his life, mostly coming from his head and wondering why he was forced to live like this, why him out of everyone in this world. It was weird, too, no matter what he tried doing, he would stay the same.</p><p>He called himself something he’s heard from people on the market, he called himself a ‘witch’. From what he’s heard, witches are people - usually women - who bring curse and magic to the land, and whomever was accused of doing witchcraft, was burnt. No matter what argument, no matter what proof they had, they would end up dying anyway, which was all a little bit fucked up in Clay’s opinion. Despite that, though, he didn’t even live in fear; it’s not like he could get killed anyway.</p><p>There was still this moment-replaying side of himself, which would replay his past inside his head. He would get flashbacks daily, let it be from when he was a mere child, walking around the garden with his mother, or maybe the time he spent on learning how to be a knight, him meeting George, falling in love and having him get taken away far too young, him escaping the kingdom as soon as the king passed.</p><p>Just about everything.</p><p>But there was something, the most replayed picture of them all was the vivid image of George’s eyes. The deep brown, comforting and warm whilst shining with passion during their talk about their favourite stuff. He missed him; he missed his voice which would make the prettiest laughs escape out of his mouth and into the room they would reside in, he missed his eyes which would spark up whenever something interesting was going on, his lips which would curl up in a slight smile whenever Clay said something to make him laugh.</p><p>He especially missed his body. He missed the way his own, taller one, would squeeze him tight at night and keep them warm, he missed how soft the man’s hands were, missed the way he would sassily swing his hips after winning some sort of a domestic competition, just about everything.</p><p>George was one in a million, and that million was lost amongst the stars.</p><p>At least that’s what he thought.</p><p>Afternoon, 1378, market place as previously mentioned. He was forced to leave the comfort of his home nestled deeply inside the woods and hidden from everyone’s eye. He tried to avoid going to the market as much as possible, seeing as he wasn’t aging would probably be noticeable, at least to those who were constantly behind the stands. There were a few incidents, in which a woman pointed out how he’s been coming to the same place for twenty years, but hasn’t aged a bit.</p><p>Of course, luckily for him, the woman was known around the town and marked as the crazy one. She would come up with ridiculous stories regarding unbelievable stuff, so people have just decided to accept her lies and ‘predictions’, alongside her supposal visions. No one even batted an eyelash when she had a meltdown, filled with yelling and finger pointing at the blond, seeing as it was nothing out of the ordinary for her.</p><p>No one knew she was right, though.</p><p>As he was talking to one of the farmer’s wives, much like he was used to whilst shopping, a weird feeling nestled itself deeply inside his stomach. It was like something was about to happen, but the frustration of not knowing was driving him crazy. It started off as a slight tingle, which then turned into a full on stomach ache, causing him to pause for a second to lean against the wooden stand. The sensation was uncomfy, painful even, so there was no surprise that the man went to clutch his stomach due to discomfort.</p><p>“Clayton, are you alright?” Angelie spoke, her old and strained voice a little bit croaky.</p><p>He was never going to get used to the dumb nickname she gave him, instead of calling him by his actual name, she had the tendency to lengthen it into one of the more common names around here.</p><p>“Yeah, just a small stomach ache, don’t worry.” He brushed it off with a pained smile painted on his face. </p><p>But suddenly, it all stopped.</p><p>It stopped as soon as a body collided with his own, causing his posture to slightly waver as he tightly gripped onto the fence of the stand. He couldn’t say the other person was okay, seeing as there was a loud ‘thump’ after being bumped into. His eyes widened in shock, before a small grimace settled itself on top of his lips. He didn’t hesitate turning around to help the person up, but as soon as his eyes laid themselves onto the sight in front of him, he swore his heart froze inside his chest.</p><p>His heart froze, his breath hitched and his mouth turned dry. </p><p>“George?” </p><p>The person looked up at him, and that’s when he knew it was him. </p><p>It was George.</p><p>George with the same pink lips, George with the same messy brown hair, George with the same coloured eyes filled with wonder and curiosity. It was him, cheeks flushed, small body and light freckles scattered over his nose and cheeks. </p><p>And no doubt it was him, especially when he spoke.</p><p>“Uh, yeah? That’s me.” His voice was the same as it used to be, the same smooth, gentle tone Clay was used to. The same little accent he had grown to love all those years ago, the same slight acceleration of the words, the same softness he had the opportunity to experience during their lowest moment. It was George, his George.</p><p>Tears welled up behind his eyelids.</p><p>“How do you know my name?”</p><p>But that’s when the pain finally settled in, that was the moment he realised that George wasn’t him. That’s when he realised that George had died all those years ago and that this version of him did not know him. This George didn’t love him the way he loved him, this George didn’t know every little secret of his, this George didn’t know him.</p><p>“Oh, I think we’ve bumped into each other once before.” The lie escaped his lips easily.</p><p>“We did? I never caught your name, then!” A small grin settled itself on top of the boy’s face, making Clay’s heartbeat accelerate faster than it should be for it to be healthy. </p><p>“Clay. My name’s Clay.”</p><p> </p><p>And then, everything was sunshine and rainbows. After that, they became friends. They became friends and Clay learned every little thing about George’s life, where he was born, what his job was, why he was here, his hobbies, everything he needed to know. And him being the little lovesick fool he was, remembered it all. He made sure to note down every single detail he learnt about this George, only to quickly realise he was the same George he used to know. </p><p>It was probably at that time he found out what the word soulmate meant.</p><p>It wasn’t long before George fell in love, too. He fell hard, and despite both of them being males, just like during George’s first lifetime, their relationship wasn’t frowned upon. They were known as the lovesick couple of the town, everyone wished they could be as in love as they were, girls wished guys looked at them like Clay looked at George, and guys were jealous of how stable and unforced their relationship was. </p><p>It was all warm and kisses and gazes filled with adoration, nothing was different than their past relationship.</p><p>What Clay had also managed to notice, is the fact he aged just as much as George was. He came to the assumption that he may age alongside his soulmate, otherwise it wouldn’t make sense as to why now. He did know, though, that he wasn’t bothered and accepted this state of his body without a second thought, knowing that sooner or later he’s going to be looking twenty again. </p><p>He wasn’t wrong.</p><p>George passed away in the year of 1421, aged 63.</p><p>This time, he passed away in his sleep due to heart complications, painless and with a smile on his face.</p><p>Clay didn’t cry, he knew he was going to see him in a matter of years, he rather smiled as he started the countdown again.</p><p>And so on, they kept meeting and falling in love each George’s lifetime, in the year of 1452, in the year of 1537, in the year of 1633, and so on. And each time they fell in love harder than it was physically possible, Clay kept on falling and falling for the same boy, and never  did he complain about it. It never came down to him getting bored of him, not at all. If anything, every new George he met, he stayed the same, occasionally developing a new hobby over the time.</p><p>It was all sunshine and rainbows.</p><p>Up until it wasn’t anymore.</p><p>In 1739, George fell in love.</p><p>But this time, he fell in love with a girl. He fell in love for a girl named Gloria, and for the first time in centuries, Clay realised that maybe he was wrong. That maybe he was taking their love for granted, maybe he was a bit wrong about his calculations, his presuming of the possibility of them being soulmates. It hurt even more when he didn’t age, when George noticed and he was forced to leave him behind in order to stay unnoticed. </p><p>It hurt even more when the news of a young, married couple spread.</p><p>And it hurt even more, in the year of 1845, when he befriended George again, only for him to fall in love with a girl named Victoria, only for him to get married to her a few short years later, meaning Clay had to leave him behind yet again.</p><p>He stayed optimistic, hoping that George may fall in love with him in his next life.</p><p>In 1911, the brunet fell in love with Emelie, and married her soon after.</p><p>And now, they were where they currently were.</p><p>Year of 2021, both of them worked as internet personas with high paying jobs. What made it not so nice, though, was how in this life, Clay didn’t get to see George in real life, due to him moving over to the United States as soon as the brunet married Emelie. Optimism was running low now, it’s been three lives George has lived and not being his, three centuries of Clay not aging at all. It’s been three centuries of tear-shedding, of his heart aching as he watched fall in love with someone else every time.</p><p>Currently, they were on a call. </p><p>The way electronics worked still amazed the immortal, he didn’t know how it all was built in order to produce these majestic possibilities, it amazed him how he could call George and hear his voice, despite being thousands of miles away from him. Nonetheless, he wasn’t complaining about it in the least. Better than nothing.</p><p>Another funny thing about this George’s life was the fact Clay never showed him his face.</p><p>They’ve been best friends for almost six years, and the closest the brunet had gotten to seeing the blond’s face, was the picture of Clay’s hair. A stray, abandoned strand of hair hanging from the hood which was pulled up to cover his face. Just like in his previous lives which Clay had the opportunity to walk him through, George was still a curious man. Everything was a wonder to him, the spark in his eyes came with each life he started anew. </p><p>“Dream? Are you there?” </p><p>The blond snapped out of his train of thoughts, before he answered.</p><p>“I’m here, Georgie. What were you saying?”</p><p>“Okay, so listen. I have to tell you something important, so if you could please listen to me…” George trailed off, and immediately, the blondie’s stomach dropped. He knew where this was going to go. In the previous lifetimes, George always confessed like that, copied word for word.</p><p>He wasn’t ready, not right now. He wasn’t ready to let his best friend go again, he wasn’t ready to let his soulmate go yet. He wasn’t ready to be apart for the next eighty years or so, he can’t let that happen. So before the Brit could speak, he quite rudely interrupted him before he could utter a single word.</p><p>“No. You can’t do this to me again, I can’t take it. I tolerated it when you married Gloriana, I tolerated it when you married Victoria and I tolerated it when you married Emelie, but three times is enough.” George, whose face was displayed across the screen, looked as confused as ever. His eyebrows were raised in confusion, his bottom lip was nudged in between his teeth whilst he chewed on it, and his brown eyes were filled with shock and curiosity.</p><p>“Who’s Gloria? And Victoria? Emelie? Are you high?” </p><p>“No, I’m not. Those are your wives, more precisely past wives.”</p><p>“Dream, you aren’t funny. Are you drunk?” The blond let out a sharp laugh, before he did something out of utter impulse.</p><p>He clicked on the camera icon.</p><p>He clicked on it, so his face could be on full display whilst talking to the brunet.</p><p>“George, you know, there’s some myths that may as well be true, you know?” He paused, before he dared to continue, “And being immortal is just not one of the myths that are considered nonexistent. I’ve known you since the year of 1301, I met you as a mere child. And in each and every lifetime of yours, we fell in love. Then, you somehow mysteriously fell in love, fell in love with people who weren’t me. I can’t go through another eighty years of knowing you’re taken, knowing I won’t see you until your next life. I can’t, and it’s time for me to tell you about our adventures, yeah? Want me to tell you about your past lives?”</p><p>He only got silence in return.</p><p>George was looking at him as if he were crazy, in which this case he might as well be.</p><p>“You’re being ridiculous, Dream. I swear to god, did Sapnap spike up your drink?” Clay only stayed silent, before he spoke.</p><p>“When I was born, in 1292, I met you as a mere child. You were a prince, I soon became your knight. We fell in love, up until you died at the age of 47. I met you in 1378 again, you bumped into me at the market, my heart felt like it was going to burst with joy. From that point on, I knew we were soulmates, there was no other explanation. In 1452, I met you at a lake, we had our first kiss under the stars. Year 1537, I met you during a thunderstorm in a barn, we kissed during another thunderstorm whilst playing in the hay. Year of 1633, you were a prince again, I was your knight too. You fell in love with me in my second week as your assigned guard.” </p><p>Clay paused, before he inhaled a sharp breath and continued.</p><p>“Year 1739, you fell in love. It wasn’t me. You fell in love with this ginger haired woman called Gloriana, you got married and I was forced to leave you. I was forced to leave you, seeing as I only aged whilst we were in a relationship. Every time you passed on, I seemed to change back to a young man again. In 1845, we met again, you fell in love with a woman named Victoria, you married her and I had to leave you again. And at last, the most painful of them all, year 1911, you fell in love with Emelie. I fled to the United States, if I hadn’t, we may have known each other in real life.” </p><p>Another short break so he can get his breathing steady again.</p><p>“George, please. Don’t tell me you fell in love with someone again, my heart can’t take it anymore. It’s unfair how many times I was forced to leave you, it’s unfair how many times my soulmate fell in love with someone else, I can’t do this again.” </p><p>George stayed silent. His cheeks were flushed and he looked like he had just seen a ghost.</p><p>“So you aren’t 21, as you told me you were. Has our whole friendship been a lie?” </p><p>“Is that all you picked up from my confession? Our friendship was never a lie, George, you need to understand that we’re far more than normal people. I’m immortal, and you - somehow -, always look the same in each life you live. You can’t tell me that isn’t a set up thing, it’s like our souls were made for each other.” Sure, he was blabbing on and on about some sappy shit, but what else was he supposed to do? He somehow had to talk his feelings out, right?</p><p>“...I wanted to tell you I fell in love…” </p><p>He quietly spoke, before his gaze faced the camera so they maintained an eye-contact.</p><p>“I fell in love with you.”</p><p>And just like that, Clay felt like everything was going to be okay. With those simple few words, he believed that everything would be okay. It’ll have to be. Maybe he got lucky in this lifetime, maybe he flirted with George as much as to make him fall for the blond, but he couldn’t bring himself to complain about it. Suddenly, the future didn’t seem as bad as he thought it was going to be, and if it meant he was going to be trying for the next few lifetimes to make George fall for him, let it be so.</p><p>After all, he loves him.</p><p>Always and forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it was written in a short time, i hope it wasn't too bad-</p><p>but yeah, drop kudos if you haven't yet, join the discord, bam</p><p>also i love you guys, have a nice day :3</p><p>https://discord.gg/tRTqH4s</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>